Transformers Prime Karaoke
by Dragonwing251
Summary: I have kidnapped the Autobots and Decepticons. I am forcing them to sing songs. More characters from different shows will show up. Fem!Jack! no parings. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Who Says and Perfect

**Dragonwing251: Hello everyone!**

 **Optimus Prime: Where are we and who are you?**

 **Dragonwing251: My name is Dragonwing251 and I have brought you here to sing some songs.**

 **Jade Darby: What kind of song are we going to be singing, because I don't think we are going be going anywhere anytime soon.**

 **Dragonwing251: I'm glad you asked Jade, because the songs you will be singing will be asked by the requested by the viewers. But to start with I have some songs that We can start with, are you guys ready?**

 **Ratchet: I guess.**

 **Arcee: Okay.**

 **Bulkhead: Alright**

 **Wheeljack: This should be fun.**

 **Optimus Prime: Fine.**

 **Miko: Whoo!**

 **Raf: Okay.**

 **Jade: Yeah.**

 **June Darby and Agent Fowler: I think I ready.**

 **Decipticons: Fine.**

 **Dragonwing251: Good cause Arcee is up first singing 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez, the lyrics will appear on the screen on the wall.**

 **Arcee: Here it goes.**

* * *

 **Arcee singing Who Says by Selena Gomez**

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful? (who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?

* * *

 **Everyone was silent before Jade started clapping.**

 **Dragonwing251: Well what do you guys think?**

 **Everyone was silent untill...**

 **Everyone: Where did you learn to sing like that!?**

 **Arcee: What I was a singer on cybertron.**

 **Everyone: Okay.**

 **Dragonwing251: Okay up next is Miko singing 'Perfect' by Pink.**

 **Miko: Alright, lets do it.**

* * *

 **Miko singing 'Perfect' by Pink**

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire

Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my  
Silly life

Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood  
Miss no way it is all good, it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong

Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead

So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever fell  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

The whole world stares while I swallow my fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried  
But we tried to hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're perfect  
To me

* * *

 **Dragonwing251: Well that's enough for now.**

 **Everyone else: Ayah!**

 **Dragonwing251: But we'll back with more!**

 **Everyone: Noo!**

 **Dragonwing251: Please review!**

* * *

Song **Who Says** by Selena Gomez

Song **Perfect** by Pink

Please Review

Suggestions would be great!


	2. Kryptonite and One Jump Ahead

**Dragonwing251: Welcome back! I hope you guys are ready for more singing.**

 **Everyone: NO!**

 **Dragonwing251: Well to bad because up next is Raf!**

 **Raf: Okay what will I be singing?**

 **Everyone looked at him like he was nuts.**

 **Bulkhead: How can you be so calm about this Raf?**

 **Raf: Because what's the point if we are going to be here for a while.**

 **Optimus Prime: You have a point Raf, so what song will Rafael be singing?**

 **Dragonwing251: Well Raf will be singing 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down.**

 **Raf: Okay, I can do that.**

 **Dragonwing251: Alright the lyrics are on the screen.**

* * *

 **Raf singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You call me strong, you call me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite, yeah

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

* * *

 **Dragonwing251: Good job Raf!**

 **Raf: Thank you Dragonwing251.**

 **Dragonwing251: Please call me Dragon.**

 **Arcee: So Dragon who is singing next?**

 **Dragon: I'm glad you asked Arcee because up next is Optimus and Megatron singing 'One Jump Ahead.'**

 **Optimus and Megatron: WHAT!**

 **Everyone else was laughing there heads off.**

 **Dragon: June and Miko your helping them, don't worry I don't think you will have many lines. Okay boys its your turn, lyrics are on the screen.**

* * *

 **Optimus, Megatron, June, and Miko singing One Jump Ahead from Aladdin**

Megatron:

One jump ahead of the bread line  
one swing ahead of the sword  
i steal only what i can't afford  
that's everything

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Optimus: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Megatron: Just a little snack, guys  
Optimus: Rip him open, take it back, guys  
Megatron: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!  
Optimus: Who?

June and Miko: Oh it's sad Megatorn's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
Optimus: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

Megatron: One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Optimus: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Megatron: Let's not be too hasty  
June: Still I think he's rather tasty  
Megatron: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
Optimus: Wrong!

Megatron: One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
Optimus: (Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
Optimus: (Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
Optimus: (Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
Optimus: (Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump

* * *

 **Everyone: Hahahahaha!**

 **Dragon: Well that's it for today.**

 **The autobots, decpticons, and humans: Please review!**

 **Dragon: Well you heard them, please review!**

* * *

Song **One Jump Ahead** from Aladdin

Song **Kryptonite** by 3 Doors Down

Please Review

Suggestions would be great

I don't own any of the songs


	3. Be Prepared and Almost There

**Dragon: And we are back to sing more songs and...Nightingale...put the gun down.**

 **Nightingale: Why must you ruin all of my fun?**

 **Dragon: Because Night there are some kid here and you are setting a bad example.**

 **Nightingale: What no! Flamestorm! Come on help me out here!**

 **Flamestorm: Leave me out of this Nightingale!**

 **Optimus Prime: Sorry, but who are you two?**

 **Dragon: Oh these are my friends Nightingale and Flamestorm.**

 **Starscream: Does this mean that we won't be singing today?**

 **Nightingale: Well you guys can call us Night and Flame, and since you asked Screamer, you, Knockout, and Arachnid can sing the nest song.**

 **Knockout and Arachnid: THANKS A LOT STARSCREAM!**

 **Dragon: So your guy's song is 'Be Prepared' have fun!**

 **Flame and Night: Yeah have fun!**

* * *

 **Starscream, Knockout, and Arachnid singing 'Be Prepared' from The Lion King**

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And in justice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?  
For the death of the king  
Is he sick?  
No, fool! We're going to kill him and Simba, too  
Great idea! Who needs a king?  
No king, no king! La la la la la la!  
Idiots! There will be a king!  
But you said-  
I will be king!  
Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!

Yay, all right! Long live the king!  
Long live the king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed, respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!

* * *

 **Soon everyone was laughing their heads off.**

 **Night: That was good you three!**

 **Starscream, Knockout, and Arachnid: (growled)**

 **Dragon: Anyway, up next is...Eleta 1!**

 **Optimus Prime: You'er bringing her here?(hopefully)**

 **Dragon: Yes we are Optimus.**

 **(Eleta 1 appears in a cloud of smoke. When she sees Optimus she runs to him to give him a hug)**

 **Eleta 1: Optimus! I've missed you!**

 **Optimus Prime: So have I Eleta.**

 **Eleta 1: So what I'm I doing here?**

 **Dragon: Well, Eleta you are here to sing songs with the other bots, including the deceptions.**

 **Eleta 1: Okay. So what song I'm I singing?**

 **Night: You are singing 'Almost There'.**

 **Eleta 1: Okay.**

* * *

 **Eleta 1 singing 'Almost There' from The Princess and the Frog**

Mama... I don't have time for dancing !  
That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style

This whole town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
And getting closer, closer, every day.

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Tribes and tribulations have had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there

I remember Daddy told me : "Fairytales can come true  
But you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way

Just doing what I do  
Look out boys I'm coming through  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!

There's been tribes and tribulations,  
You know I've had my share.  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

I'm a-lmost-there !

* * *

 **Everyone was clapping**

 **Dragon: Well that's all for now.**

 **Autobots and Deceptic** **ons: Please review!**

 **Night and Flame: Suggestions please!**

* * *

Song **Be Prepared** from The Lion King

Song **Almost There** from The Princess and the Frog

Please Review

Suggestions would be great


	4. Wide Awake and Under the Sea

**Night: Welcome back to more karaoke!**

 **Flame: Up next is Jade Darby singing 'Wide Awake'!**

 **Jade: Okay!**

* * *

 **Jade Darby singing Wide Awake by Katy Perry**

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
(I'm wide awake)  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
(I'm wide awake)  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
(I'm wide awake)  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

 _[Chorus:]_  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

 _[Chorus:]_  
Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

(I'm wide awake)  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
(I'm wide awake)  
I am trying to hold on  
(I'm wide awake)  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
(I'm wide awake)  
I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

 _[Chorus:]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

* * *

 **Dragon: Good job Jade, now next is...Night put Ratchet's wrenches down!**

 **Ratchet: WHAT! Give them back fleshling!**

 **Night: No! Never!**

 **Dragon: Now! Night!**

 **Night: Fine.**

 **Dragon: Good, now everyone with dangerous things on their body's put them to were Night can't get to them. Okay as I was saying up next is Smokescreen singing ' Under the Sea'.**

 **Smokescreen: Alright!**

* * *

 **Smokescreen singing 'Under the Sea' from the Little Mermaid**

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for

Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin' it's better  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish are happy  
As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy  
They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry  
Guess whos goin' be on the plate (uh-oh)

Under the sea, under the sea  
Nobody beats us  
Fry us and eat us in fricasee

We what the land folks love to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Under the sea, under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here naturally

Even the strugeon an' the ray  
They get the urge an' start to play

We got the spirit  
You got to hear it under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they're soundin sharp.  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(yeah)

They ray he can play  
He lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' Oh. That blowfish blow

Under the sea (under the sea)  
Under the sea (under the sea)

When the sardine  
Begin the beguine it's music to me

What do they got, a lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here under the sea

Each little slug here  
Cutin' a rug here under the sea

Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under the water  
Ya' we in luck here  
Down in the muck here under the sea!

* * *

 **Dragon: Okay everyone that is all for now.**

 **Crash!**

 **Dragon: What the hell! Tony! What are you doing here?**

 **Tony Stark: I don't know Dragon, but why did I land on someone and not the other Avengers?**

 **Dragon: I don't know, but Night if you even think about hacking Tony's suit then your singing next!**

 **Night: No thank you!**

 **Dragon: So till next time!**

 **Everyone else: She does not own anything!**

* * *

Song **Wide Awake** by Katy Perry

Song **Under the Sea** from the Little Mermaid

Please Review

Suggestions would be great


	5. Frozen & If I Didn't Have You

**Dragon: Alright welcome back! Today we have Megatron and Arachnid sing "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) from Frozen.**

 **Megatron and Arachnid: No!**

 **Night and Flame: Yes!**

* * *

 **Megatron and Arachnid singing For the 'First Time in Forever' form Forzen**

 _[Arachnid:]_

You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here

 _[Megatron:]_  
Anna,  
Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

 _[Arachnid:]_  
Yeah, but -

 _[Megatron:]_  
I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

 _[Arachnid:]_  
Actually we're not

 _[Megatron:]_  
What do you mean you're not?

 _[Arachnid:]_  
I get the feeling you don't know

 _[Megatron:]_  
What do I not know?

 _[Arachnid:]_  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

 _[Meagtron:]_  
What?

 _[Arachnid:]_  
You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

 _[Megatron:]_  
Everywhere?

 _[Arachnid:]_  
It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

 _[Megatron:]_  
No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
Sure you can! I know you can!  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
 _[Megatron:]_  
Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
You don't have to be afraid  
 _[Megatron:]_  
No escape from the storm inside of me!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
We can work this out together  
 _[Megatron:]_  
I can't control the curse!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
We'll reverse the storm you've made  
 _[Megatron:]_  
Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
Don't panic  
 _[Megatron:]_  
There's so much fear!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
We'll make the sun shine bright  
 _[Megatron:]_  
You're not safe here!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
We can face this thing together  
 _[Megatron:]_  
Oh!

 _[Arachnid:]_  
We can change this winter weather  
 _[Megatron:]_  
AHHHHH...

 _[Arachnid:]_  
And everything will be alright...  
 _[Megatron:]_  
I CAN'T!

* * *

 **Silence until...**

 **Everyone(bar who know): Hahahaha**

 **Night: That was hilarious!**

 **Flame: Very hilarious!**

 **Dragon: Up next is... Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack singing 'If I didn't Have you' form the quest for camelot.**

 **Both: What! No!**

 **Dragon: Too bad, now get up there!**

 **Both: Fine.**

* * *

 **Ultra** **Magnus and Wheeljack singing "If I Didn't Have You! from _the Quest For Camelot_**

(Ultra Magnus)

I'd be rockin' with the Dinos  
Swingin' with the Rhinos  
I could dragonize this cave in a minute!  
CORNWALL!  
They would sing cuz i would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!

If i didn't have you!  
(Wheeljack)  
if you didn't have me?  
(Ultra Magnus)  
if i didn't have you!  
(Wheeljack)  
or how about if i didn't have you huh?  
(both)  
O what i could be if there was only me  
o what i'd do if i didn't have you

(Dragon)  
STOP BICKERING AND GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!

(Wheeljack)  
ACT! DID SOMEONE SAY ACT!  
I CAN ACT!  
If only i had seperate parts  
my career would be the art  
I'd be the STAR of Camelot

(Wheeljack)  
you'd be the half that the whole world forgot!

(Wheeljack)  
if i didn't have you  
(Ultra Magnus)  
I should be so lucky!  
(Wheeljack)  
If i didn't have you!  
(Ultra Magnus)  
Oh wait you'd be dead!  
(both)  
Oh what i could be if there was only me  
o what i'd do if i didn't have you!  
o what i'd do if i didn't have you!

(Wheeljack)  
TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED!  
(Ultra Magnus)  
Stuck here with you for 500 years  
(Wheeljack)  
Oh dear it's left to count  
(Ultra Magnus)  
if you had gotten me a good laywer  
i would've split 400 years ago  
(Wheeljack)  
Now listen here pal, i didn't come here to be insulted  
(Ultra Magnus)  
Oh? where do you usually go?

(Wheeljack)  
I'd be a fire breathing lizard  
(Ultra Magnus)  
I'd be one high flying wizard!  
(Wheeljack)  
you'd be nothing without me  
you'd be extinct  
you'd feast to be  
(Ultra Magnus)  
I'm so tired of you nagging  
(Wheeljack)  
I'm so tired of your bragging  
(Ultra Magnus)  
haha without me you'd have no brain!  
(both)  
with which to think!

(both)

(Ultra Magnus)  
I'd be rockin' with the Dinos  
Swingin' with the Rhinos  
I could dragonize this cave in a minute!  
ULTRA MAGNUS!  
They would sing cuz i would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!

(Wheeljack)  
If only i had seperate parts  
my career would be the art  
I'd be the STAR of Camelot  
I would love this world without you in it!

(both)  
if i didn't have you!  
(backgroud people)  
If i didn't have you!  
(both)  
if i didn't have you!  
(background people)  
if i didn't have you!  
YEAH, YEAH YEAH  
(Wheeljack)  
this way let me lead!  
YEAH YEAH YEAH  
(Ultra Magnus)  
No this way twinkle toes!

(both)  
life could be so sweat, if these were both my feet!  
Oh what i'd do if i didn't have you!

(Ultra Magnus)  
I got you babe!

(both)  
Oh what i'd do if i didn't have yooooou!

(elvis imitation, both)  
hey!well if i didn't!  
well if i didn't, have you!  
Thank you very much!  
thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!  
you've sang before have you?

* * *

 **Once again everyone was laughing their heads off**

 **Dragon: That was awesome! Well that's all for now!**

 **Tony: Hey when do we get to sing!?**

 **Avengers: TONY!**

 **Night and Flame: Bey**

* * *

Song **For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)** form Frozen

Song **If I Didn't Have You** from Quest for Camelot

I don't anything

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	6. No Way and Moves Like Jagger

**Dragon: And we are back! Sorry we haven't updated in a while be we had a lot of homework, but anyway singing next is Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Miko!**

 **All three: What!**

 **Night: Yea! You guys are singing 'No Way" by Starkid!**

 **All three: No!**

 **Flame: Too bad. Now sing!**

 **All three: Fine.**

* * *

 **Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Miko singing 'No Way' by Starkid**

 **:  
** My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster  
I'm in control, commander and master  
Lady Fate, creating disaster  
But she ain't the boss of me!

Head-on collision with a catastrophic setback  
Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back  
I choose the latter; let's not forget that  
We hold the cards this time  
So there's no need to bitch or whine!

There's no way  
I'm gonna take another option  
No way I am gonna settle with a loss!  
No way I'm gonna sit around and watch  
There's no, no way...

There's no way  
You're gonna find me in the background  
No damn way you gonna see me satisfied!  
No way they're ever gonna make me back down  
No, no way...

 **Miko:**  
Home field advantage  
The upper hand is ours  
So the game is on!

 **Bulkhead and Ratchet:**  
The clock ticks  
But we've got our tricks  
To fuss with and fix what wrong!

 **Bumblebee:**  
Let's wake up and go, guys  
Take out the bad guys  
Break out your mad eyes

 **All:**  
Yeah!

We'll take it on together,  
We're stronger and we're better  
And if there's a problem

 **Bumblebee:**  
(Spoken) Ha!

 **All:**  
Whatever!

There's no way  
We're gonna leave it up to chance  
There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!  
No way you gonna see us on on our ass  
There's no, no way...

There's no way  
We're gonna settle with sorrow  
Leave right now if you think this ain't real!  
Today, not waiting for tomorrow!

No, no way. There's no way!  
No, no way. There's no way!  
No, no way. There's no way!  
There's no way...

* * *

 **Dragon: Very good guys!**

 **Night: Well up next is Arcee and Wheeljack singing "Moves Like Jagger'!**

 **Both: No!**

 **Flame: Yes!**

 **Both: Fine.**

* * *

 **Arcee and Wheeljack singing 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5**

Oh, yeah  
Oh!

 **Wheeljack:**  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

 _[Chorus:]_  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

 **Wheeljack:**  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

 _[Chorus:]_  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

 **Arcee:**  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

 _[Chorus:]_  
Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

* * *

 **Everyone** **was laughing (so were they)**

 **Dragon: Well that's all for now.**

 **Everyone: Please review**

 **Tony: Still when do we get to sing!**

 **Avengers: TONY!**

 **Dragon: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Song **No Way** by Starkid

Song **Moves Like Jagger** by Maroon 5

Please Review

Suggestions would be awesome

I don't own anything


End file.
